


Uncovered This Outlaw Soul

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: highly optimistic post-endgame speculation fic.*“What do we do now?”Tony turns away from the sight of Thanos’ body on the ground, Carol having put her fist through his head, and looks at Steve.  There’s blood splattered across his face, uniform ripped across the chest, his hair a mess of sweat and dirt, and Tony swallows, before leaning in and kissing him.  When there’s no immediate reaction from Steve, Tony almost pulls away, but then Steve’s kissing him back, his hands gripping the armour as the world around them fades away.“Well,” Steve says when he breaks the kiss, resting their foreheads together.  “That’s something to do, I guess.”





	Uncovered This Outlaw Soul

**Author's Note:**

> let me live in my delusion of a happy ending for these two for the next six days, goddamnit.
> 
> I highly doubt any of this will be reality, but I can dream.

“What do we do now?”

Tony turns away from the sight of Thanos’ body on the ground, Carol having put her fist through his head, and looks at Steve. There’s blood splattered across his face, uniform ripped across the chest, his hair a mess of sweat and dirt, and Tony swallows, before leaning in and kissing him. When there’s no immediate reaction from Steve, Tony almost pulls away, but then Steve’s kissing him back, his hands gripping the armour as the world around them fades away.

“Well,” Steve says when he breaks the kiss, resting their foreheads together. “That’s something to do, I guess.”

*

They send Thanos’ body off with the Guardians and Carol, not wanting to have any part of getting rid of that big purple bastard, and head back to the compound. Valkyrie asks if there’s liquor, and Tony waves her towards his personal stash, telling her she can take what she wants; Thor follows her, possibly to try and stop her from drinking everything, but more likely to join her in her quest to get obliterated. Rhodey’s on the phone with the President, and he rolls his eyes as he talks, heading to Tony’s office for some privacy; Peter’s talking in a corner with May and his friends, and Tony—he’s still not entirely sure how they managed to get everyone back, but.

But they did.

Natasha squeezes his shoulder as she walks by, probably heading to shower the battle off her. Tony should think about showering, really, he’s sure there’s actually parts of Thanos on him, and he doesn’t want to think about that. He watches everyone else get settled, or heading to get cleaned up, and then.

Then Steve is by his side, looking as if he’s about to collapse, and Tony knows what he has to do. Tapping the nanite casing, his armour vanishes, and he turns to Steve. “Come on,” he says, holding out an arm. “Shower.”

“Tony, we should—”

“Just come on before you fall down, I think Thor is well on his way to getting drunk and I don’t want to try and lift you by myself.”

For a moment, Steve looks like he’s going to protest, but then his eyes flutter closed for a second and he nods. “Okay, Tony.”

*

It takes both of them to get Steve out of the suit; it’s stuck to him in places where wounds healed around the fabric, and Tony winces as he tugs on a particularly stubborn piece. “You know,” Tony says as he undoes the belt and drops it on the floor. “I’ve never heard you swear so much.”

Steve lets out a tired laugh as he peels the suit halfway down his body. “I might heal, but it still hurts,” he says, looking down at his boots as he sits on the toilet lid. “I don’t know if I can—”

“I got them,” Tony says, hissing at the pain in his side as he kneels down.

“Tony—”

“It’s fine,” he says. “I’m fine.” He quickly gets Steve’s boots off, tugs the socks off as well for good measure and throws them in the corner. Sucking in a breath, he stands up, probably far too quickly, and presses a hand against his side.

“You’re not fine,” Steve says. “Take your top off.”

“You know, I would make a joke about that, but I’m just too tired to do so.” Tony lifts his shirt off, and tries not to notice the sudden intake of breath from Steve because he’s pretty damn sure it’s got everything to do with the giant bruises covering his torso. “Wow, okay,” Tony says, looking down at himself. “Hey, at least I’m not bleeding. Externally, anyway.”

Steve looks like he’s going to say something, but instead he gets himself to a standing position and gets rid of the rest of the suit before leaning into the shower and switching it on. Tony watches as Steve steps into the shower, the water spraying down on his head, blood running down his body, and it only takes Tony a moment to catch up, taking off the rest of his own clothes and getting into the shower.

The water hits his bruises, and he swears quietly at the sudden jolt of pain, but Steve still hears, going to reach for Tony, but Tony waves him off. “I’ve felt worse,” he says, grabbing the shower gel and, bracing himself, he starts to wash. “Can’t really say when, but I’m sure I have.”

The smile on Steve’s face is worth the aches as Tony quickly washes himself, glancing down at the tiles every now and then until the water runs clear. When he looks up, Steve’s got his eyes closed, head tipped back, letting the water run onto his face as if the pressure alone will clear the battle from his memory.

“Hey,” Tony says. “You’re not falling asleep on me, are you? Thought we had a deal you won’t do that until I get you into bed.”

At that, Steve starts spluttering, and his peaceful countenance is ruined as he coughs on the water he’s taken in, before looking at Tony with raised eyebrows.

“I didn’t—” Tony cuts himself off before he opens the door and steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack. “You know what, maybe I did. Come to bed with me. I want—fuck, Steve, we saved everyone. You know how rare that is? After _everything_ we’ve been through, I just. I want you,” he says, wrapping the towel around his waist. “I want you here, I want you with me, I want you in bed with me. I want us to leave New York and get away, to, you know what? I want us to retire, to travel the world when it’s not because someone wants someone else dead. I want us to have a life.” Tony shifts from one foot to the other, suddenly very aware that Steve’s staring at him through the glass of the shower and hasn’t said a word. “If—”

“Stop,” Steve says, voice hoarse as he steps out of the shower. “Tony, I—”

“You’re wasting so much water.”

“I don’t give a fuck right now.”

“Greenpeace would be appalled,” Tony says with a smile. “FRIDAY, water off.” The water switches off and then it’s just the two of them, the quiet in the bathroom almost as loud as the battle had been.

Steve doesn’t reach for a towel, doesn’t do anything except stand there, dripping wet, his hair slicked back, and then. Then his hands are cupping Tony’s face and he’s dragging him into a kiss. Tony doesn’t swoon, he’d like to make that clear, but there’s maybe, possibly a little bit of him that goes weak at the knees at the way Steve’s kissing him; it’s like Steve’s unsure if he’s ever going to get another chance at this, and Tony goes with it, his hands scrambling for a grip on Steve’s wet skin, wanting to tug him closer. Reaching down, Tony grazes a hand over Steve’s ass, and laughs into the kiss when Steve presses forward.

“Easy soldier,” Tony mumbles against Steve’s mouth, hand settled at the dip of Steve’s hip, thumb stroking across Steve’s skin. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You could’ve,” Steve says, leaning back to meet Tony’s eyes, hands curling around the back of Tony’s neck. “Both of us could’ve been gone without—and I never would’ve—”

“Steve—”

“I love you,” Steve says quietly. “I have done for a while.”

Tony’s hand stills on Steve’s hip and he swallows, not ever having really expecting to hear those words coming from Steve’s lips. “You—huh.”

“I don’t expect—”

“No,” Tony interrupts. “Me too. Love you, that is. Kind of tried to not, but apparently you’ve got a permanent grip on my tattered heart.”

“Not so tattered,” Steve says, one hand dropping down to cover Tony’s heart gently. “Strong, like the rest of you.”

Tony huffs in disbelief. “The multi coloured bruises covering my torso would disagree with you on that one so, come on. There’s a cream in my room, should help with them.”

*

At some point between Steve rubbing the painkiller ointment into Tony’s skin, and Steve going to tell everyone they were welcome to stay at the compound if they wanted, Tony fell asleep. When he wakes up, Steve’s there, curled in on himself like he doesn’t want to risk touching Tony, and given the ache along Tony’s side, that was probably a good idea. Still, he shuffles closer to Steve before reaching out and brushing Steve’s hair off his forehead. A frown forms on Steve’s face before he opens his mouth and mutters Tony’s name.

“I’m here,” Tony says quietly, still running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere. FRIDAY? How are we looking?”

“Not bad, boss. Most everyone is still asleep, Thor’s passed out in the common room, and Val’s gone to get more liquor.”

“Good for her,” Tony says absently. “Is Rhodey up?”

“Making coffee and eggs.”

“Mmm, thanks.” Taking his hand away from Steve’s hair, Tony runs his fingers down the side of Steve’s face, fingertips brushing over the curve of his lips. “Steve? Hey, wake up for me, would you?”

Steve grunts, rolling onto his back before opening his eyes. He turns his head to look at Tony and a faint smile crosses his mouth. “Hi,” he says, voice sleep rough. “Mornin’. Is it morning?”

“No idea,” Tony says, pushing himself up into a seated position. “So, I’m going to talk to Rhodey about him permanently taking over air support with Sam for the indefinite future. I thought you’d talk to Bucky, there isn’t really anyone else who can be the super soldier in the team, unless Thor and Val are sticking around, and I guess Carol might come back, but she’s got the whole of space to deal with, so—”

“Slow down, Tony,” Steve interrupts. “What are you—”

“Retirement. Or, semi-retirement. A vacation from being, well, us.”

Steve’s quiet, rubbing a hand across his jaw. “You really want to?”

“I do. And I kind of hoped you’d want to join me.”

Turning on his side, Steve looks at Tony. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a vacation. Wouldn’t know what to do with myself.”

Eyes travelling down Steve’s bare chest, to where the sheets are just about protecting his dignity, Tony raises an eyebrow. “I can think of a few things to do with you.”

“Tony—”

“Oh come on, you set yourself up for that.”

“I was just going to say maybe we wait until your chest doesn’t remind me of a Jackson Pollock.”

“Oh,” Tony looks down at himself. “That’s fair. But vacation? Yes?”

“Can we go somewhere hot?” Steve asks as he sits up. “You have a place, right?”

“I knew you were only with me for the private island,” Tony says, half jokingly. “But yes, I have a place somewhere hot.”

“You know that’s not true, right?” Steve asks, reaching over and taking Tony’s hand in his. “I’m not in this for the money, or the island, or whatever you’re going to end up thinking. It’s just you, Tony.”

“Sure that’s enough for you?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, leaning over and kissing Tony softly. “I’m sure.”

*

A little over a month later, Tony’s waking up to the sun streaming through the windows of the villa he hasn’t had time to visit in years; Steve’s stretched out next to him, the sun making his skin glow golden, and all Tony can hear is the waves washing on the shore.

Wriggling closer to Steve, Tony presses kisses against Steve’s shoulder, trailing a pattern along his skin until he reaches the hinge of his jaw. “Morning,” he mumbles quietly. “We made it.”

Steve murmurs something into the pillow and Tony pokes him until he rolls over, forehead wrinkling as he looks up at Tony. “I said, I never doubted we would.”

“Not even when Rhodey and T’Challa realised they’d have to be in charge of the terrible twosome, and Peter?”

“You know, one day I’ll tell Val that’s what you call her.”

“If she’d stop throwing Thor into walls at the compound for fun, maybe I’d stop,” Tony says, hand sneaking under the thin sheet and running his fingers along Steve’s cock. “Now, are we going to talk about the team or are we going to—” Tony cuts himself off, laughing as Steve rolls them both over, the sheet tangled between them.

“I think I’m going to enjoy retirement,” Steve says as he rolls his hips, a wicked grin on his face as Tony gasps.

“I— _fuck_ —have the best ideas.”

“Don’t think you can beat mine,” Steve reaches over and grabs the lube where they left it the night before. Tugging at the sheet frustratedly, it eventually rips in Steve’s grip and he shrugs, kicking it to the floor.

“Did you just—”

“You can afford a new one,” Steve says, and whatever Tony might’ve said in response to that is cut off by Steve pushing his slicked up fingers inside him, barely needing to open him him after last night.

“Steve, come on, I just want—”

“My cock?”

“Filth,” Tony says as Steve removes his fingers. “You’re utter—oh fuck _you_ ,” Tony gasps as Steve presses his cock inside him slowly. Tony’s never going to get enough of this, Steve could fuck him from now until the end of time, and Tony’s always going to be wanting more.

Steve sets a punishing pace, and Tony’s holding on for the ride, giving himself over entirely to the feel of Steve inside him; it’s a desperate fuck, both of them needing to come, and Tony finds the presence of mind to wrap a hand around his own cock, chasing his own orgasm just as Steve’s chasing his.

It’s like his mind blanks out when he comes; when Tony comes back to himself all he’s aware of is Steve’s hands gripping his hips, fucking into him once, twice, before he’s coming. The grip Steve has on Tony loosens, and Tony can already feel the ache where he’s going to have fingerprint shaped bruises that he’s going to be able to press his own hands against and have his cock twitch.

Steve pulls out, but almost falls forward, covering Tony’s body with his own; come and sweat a mess between them and—it’s going to get uncomfortable soon, but as Tony touches Steve’s face, runs his fingers through his hair, Tony absolutely doesn’t give a fuck.

“Mornin’,” Steve says quietly, lips pressing against Tony’s collarbone in a soft imitation of a kiss. “Love you.”

And, really, that’s all Tony’s ever wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> fic post on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starstarked/status/1119292382875459585)
> 
> fic post on [tumblr](http://gotthesilver.tumblr.com/post/184303413312/new-fic-uncovered-this-outlaw-soul-stevetony)


End file.
